


Can't Keep My Eyes Off You

by arohawe



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, it is also midnight, jinwoo can't keep his eyes off of him, more cute fluff bc im a sucker for myungjin, myungjun is breathtaking, very short, yet again something i wrote without much editing, you can see where i got the title lol so original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arohawe/pseuds/arohawe
Summary: Jinwoo never focuses around Myungjun, and he can't really explain why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im back again hello all how are you all doing? i've been trying to write something new lately but i haven't had time until now, and finally had a prompt that i could actually work with so ta da have some couple myungjin!

“Green light.”

“Huh?” Jinwoo snapped out of his stupor, staring directly at his boyfriend, who sat in the passenger seat. Myungjun was staring back at him, a small smirk gracing his lips. Jinwoo could see the twitching of Myungjun’s lips as he fought off a smile.

“I said it’s a green light, idiot. I know I'm handsome but you still have to drive.” Jinwoo’s head whipped to the traffic light in front of him, a blush creeping up his neck and into his face as he pressed on the gas pedal and sped off. Myungjun chuckled beside him, reaching over the center console to grab Jinwoo’s free hand and lacing their fingers together. Jinwoo’s blush darkened and he couldn't keep the giddy smile off of his face.

Myungjun had a way of making Jinwoo forget what he was doing. Jinwoo thought he did it on purpose, but he just didn’t want to admit he always let his guard down around him. It was unavoidable; Jinwoo just couldn’t refrain from watching his boyfriend, no matter how simple the task. Even on days that they had off, when Myungjun would lounge around the dorms and relax, doing nothing in particular, Jinwoo would stop just to observe him. Jinwoo loved seeing his eyes crinkle when he smiled or laughed, or watching his eyebrows knit together when he came across a difficult word in his crossword puzzle. Everything Myungjun did was breathtaking to Jinwoo. 

Sometimes Myungjun would notice. He’d feel Jinwoo’s eyes on him and turn to meet his gaze, the only result being a deep blush that left both boys flustered. There was this everlasting feeling of giddiness that usually only lasted the first couple of weeks or months of a relationship. But for Jinwoo, even after a year or so, he felt like he was falling in love with Myungjun all over again. He was being drawn in by the magnificence that was Kim Myungjun.

His soft eyes, and the crinkles that formed when he smiled. His bright and loud laugh, a contagious sound that nobody within earshot could ignore. His soft, honey-toned skin that looked smooth to the touch. Jinwoo just wanted to reach out and trail his fingers mindlessly on his skin, with nothing but the intention of mapping the beauty marks and learning the paths of his veins. His lips, a full and gentle pink, like flower petals just waiting to be admired. Jinwoo didn’t have to wonder what those felt like, but he wouldn’t say no to a reminder. Every time he looked at Myungjun, he found something new to fall in love with, and he was certain he’d never run out of reasons to fall. 

“You’re doing it again. This red-light doesn’t last 24 hours.” 

“Hm? What am I doing?” Jinwoo hummed, tearing his eyes away from his boyfriend to stare at the countdown on the cross-walk. He still had 10 seconds to go. 

“Staring at me, you knucklehead.” 

“I’m just admiring my beautiful boyfriend.” 

“Yah!” Myungjun sent a playful punch into Jinwoo’s shoulder, and Jinwoo couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the blush that started creeping up Myungjun’s face and into his ears. The light turned green and Jinwoo took off again, continuing the drive back to the dorms. Upon their arrival, Jinwoo parked the car and unbuckled his seat belt but didn’t exit the vehicle. Myungjun noticed he hadn’t moved and turned back, about to yell again at the distracted man to get his butt out of the car when Jinwoo cut him off with a quick, chaste kiss. Any possible shout or insult died in Myungjun’s throat. 

“You know I love you right?” Jinwoo grinned, watching his boyfriend roll his eyes but failing to hide the smile (and the blush) forming on his face.

“You idiot, of course I do. Now come on, I’m tired and I want to kick Sanha off my bunk. I know he goes up there when I’m not around.” Jinwoo chuckled, exiting the car and intertwining their hands again. He couldn’t feel any happier. 

There were many things that drew Jinwoo to Myungjun. His charms, his unbelievable talent and good-looks, and, of course, his personality. Yet still, there was always something new about Myungjun that would send him reeling like a teenage boy with a crush. He couldn’t explain it, he couldn’t even come close to defining what it was about Myungjun that made him so fascinating, but Jinwoo would never stop chasing it. He’d never be able to resist the pull. 

Jinwoo was a moth and Myungjun the flame, and Jinwoo knew that Myungjun would be the death of him one day (in a good way, of course).

**Author's Note:**

> another short oneshot but i think this one had much more emotions :) lol it's sanha's birthday and i wanted to write something with him, but i ended up writing myungjin instead??? sorry bb
> 
> i've been trying to write myungjin specifically for three months, and there was this one prompt that just would not go the way i wanted it to.. then this popped into my head on the way back from a school trip, and i started writing but i didn't finish it until now. i really hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you thought and send some feedback my way yo :)


End file.
